Next Contestant
by A-Boom22
Summary: ¿Qué tipo de novio estaría de acuerdo con que su novia trabaje en el club más concurrido de la ciudad? Yo no y si otro idiota se le acerca esta noche me aseguraré que salga cojeando este lugar. DxS-Danny POV


**¡Hola! Nueva por aca...**

**¿DxS? Sí.**

**POV: Sí, de Danny **

**Inspiración: Next Contestant de Nickelback y Coyote Ugly**

**Danny Phantom©Butch Hartman y Nickelodeon**

**-enjoy-**

* * *

**Next Contestant**

Era casi media noche, pero para ellos la noche recién comenzaba, la música estaba a todo volumen y retumbaba en mis oídos. Crucé el umbral de la puerta y di un rápido escaneo al lugar solo para asegurarme, todo estaba normal, la costumbre de ir allí me había hecho memorizar cada lugar: la pista de baile en el centro, el espacio del DJ en un pequeño estrado en la izquierda, la escalera que llevaba a la zona V.I.P al costado de la barra…y allí la encontré.

Me dirigí hacia la barra sin mirar atrás, en el camino difícilmente me abrí paso entre la gente que bailaba sin parar cuando finalmente llegué mi mandíbula inferior cayó.

Sé que normalmente viste atractivamente porque su trabajo como camarera lo amerita pero hoy estaba diferente.

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse_

Samantha Manson había dejado de ser gótica hace buen tiempo atrás pero eso no la cambió… oh, no. El color de la ropa que usaba nunca cambiaría su forma independiente e individualista de ser o su elección ultra-reciclo vegetariana y eso yo lo sabía muy bien.

Esa noche llevaba un (pequeño y ajustado) vestido morado lo que me hizo pensar ¿es siquiera eso legal? pues no debería serlo.

Su cabello estaba atado en un moño desordenado dejaba ver su largo cuello. Ella aun no me veía estaba ocupada atendiendo a los clientes; sirvió 10 shots de tequila en 5 segundos eso debía ser un record.

Decidí sentarme en el lado mas alejado de la barra, no es que esta fuera la primera vez que hiciera esto, yo suelo venir a verla trabajar cada vez que puedo, tengo que admitir que odié la idea desde que me lo dijo.

¿Qué tipo de novio estaría de acuerdo con que su novia trabaje en el club más concurrido de la ciudad? ninguno al que le importase su novia, eso es por seguro.

Tuvimos una pelea masiva que nos dejó sin hablarnos por un par de días pero llegamos a la conclusión que ella no podía estar sin trabajar.

Una canción popular comenzó y la barra se vació al irse la gran mayoría a bailar cuando de pronto el primer concursante entró, él la miraba desde la distancia.

Era un tipo un poco más bajo que yo, cabello rubio y un aire de arrogancia que lo seguía; me hizo recordar mucho a Dash de nuestros días de secundaria.

Noté que Sam lo vio pero decidió hacerse la que no lo había visto y volteó para dejar unos vasos en el fregadero.

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
__Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work_

Él aprovechó y subió al pequeño estrado donde estaba el DJ, no pude evitar que una risita saliera de mis labios. No podía escucharlos, pero no fue necesario, sabía que le estaba preguntando o más exactamente: por quién le estaba preguntando.

El DJ levantó la mirada y me miró y tampoco pudo evitar reírse. Tantas las veces que van hombres a preguntarle lo mismo pero un pacto con él le ordenaba no decir más de lo necesario.

El DJ le dijo algo y el hombre rubio bajó del estrado como si hubiera ganado algo ¿acaso no saben que nunca va a funcionar?

El patán se acercó sigilosamente a la barra, usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ir y romperle la nariz en ese preciso instante pero decidí esperar, romperle la nariz al final sería más divertido.

_They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant  
_

Le pidió un trago a la otra mesera y le guiñó un ojo-típico- se acercó más al lado de la barra donde se encontraba Sam y le dijo el piropo más tonto, el tipo de piropos que ella mas odia.

Extendió el brazo para entregarle la copa y Sam, con una sonrisa totalmente falsa guardó el trago debajo de la barra aduciendo que lo tomaría luego.

El tipo comenzó a mirarla de pies a cabeza cuando ella se volteó para servir un Cosmopolitan, eso me hirvió la sangre. Él seguía hablándole y ella por pura cordialidad le respondía, respuestas ligeras y cortantes, ese era un mecanismo propio de ella ante cualquier amenaza irritante.

Sam salió de la barra dejando al hombre en mitad de un piropo, pero si que no se rendía ¿acaso no le habían enseñado a no fastidiar a la gente cuando no quieren nada con él? Ella tomó una bandeja y posicionó unas cuantas copas en ella, hábilmente levantó la bandeja con una sola mano y se dirigió al centro de la pista donde estaba un poco despejado seguramente para entregar algunos tragos.

La seguí lentamente sin que ella se diera cuenta por supuesto y el tipo ese también, me estaba comenzando a sacar de mis casillas. Me abrí paso entre los jóvenes que bailaban alocadamente. Él se me apresuró y cuando Sam hubo terminado de entregar las bebidas y quiso ella abrirse paso entre la multitud el tipo se le acercó aun mas queriéndola obligar a bailar. Eso hizo que mi ética de hablar primero se fuera volando por la ventana del club. Nadie, nadie toca a mi novia.

_Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant_

Mi sangre hirvió aun más cuando vi su mano bajar a terrenos peligrosos. Oh, sólo Dios me podía detener ahora.

Yo me aseguraría que no saliera de este lugar en dos piernas, ni siquiera respirando si me lo proponía. Corrí donde se encontraban, Sam aun luchaba por quitárselo de encima, yo tomé en un puño parte de su camisa por la parte de atrás y lo tiré al suelo sin importarme un bledo sobre las personas que estaban alrededor.

Lo levanté por el cuello de su camisa si algo cabía rescatar es que el tipo aunque estuviese sumamente borracho aun podía tirar puñetes y lo digo porque me dió uno directo en la quijada.

Eso solo logró enojarme aun más, creo que habrán pasado unos cuantos minutos peleando con él, escuchaba a los lejos la voz de Sam gritándome que me detuviese, que estaba haciendo un escándalo, pero no fue suficiente para que parara.

Quizá no fue una buena idea esperar tanto para darle la paliza que merecía.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant  
_

De pronto sentí que me tiraban un baldazo de agua fría, miré a mi lado izquierdo y vi que a mi contrincante también lo habían empapado. El agua en mis pestañas no me dejó ver quien había sido el responsable del acto al instante, pero luego pude ver a _la _responsable.

Se me volvió la piel de gallina, eso solo lo hacía una sola persona.

La jefa de Sam.

No media más de 1.50 pero rayos que era suficiente para mandarte al limbo con una mirada. Una mujer en sus 50 y algo con descendencia alemana que se hacia notar en su dejo y su carácter. Contadas fueron las veces que la vi cuando venía a recoger a Sam, pero eso era más que suficiente para no quererla ver más.

Dijo unas palabras en alemán que no entendí, pero supuse que eran lisuras. Sus escalofriantes ojos negros me miraban mientras me decía en un forzado español que no quería animales que arruinasen su club, llamó a seguridad y nos empujó a ambos dándonos golpes con sus pequeñas manos que ni siquiera llegaban a mi hombro.

A continuación divisó a Sam cuando ella se acercó a mí. Su jefa comenzó a recriminarle todo el daño que había producido diciéndole que ella conocía muy bien las reglas del lugar: no traer novio al trabajo. Nunca.

Todo era mi culpa, estaba siendo recriminada por mi culpa. En un movimiento rápido me solté de los guardias de seguridad que la señora escalofriante había llamado y me acerqué al lugar donde ellas se encontraban.

Me agaché para estar a la misma altura de la mujer y dije exasperado que no era culpa de Sam, que todo era mí culpa pero lo único que recibí fue un manotazo en la cabeza, que obviamente no ayudaba a la migraña que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work_

Ahora fue Sam quien explotó, pero no esperen que ella reaccione con puñetes y patadas como yo lo hice. Ella lo hace en una forma más…

Sutil.

La mujer se preparaba para pegarme otra vez cuando Sam la tomó por la muñeca con una rapidez mortal justo antes que cumpliera su cometido. Levanté mi vista y vi el odio y la furia en sus ojos ahora un profundo lavanda oscuro.

_No se atreva a tocar a mi novio de nuevo_, dijo Sam despacio y pronunciando palabra por palabra pero aun así se podía notar la ira en su voz.

En la misma voz dijo que era momento de irnos, me sentía como un niño siendo protegido por su mamá de los abusivos de la escuela, solo que mil veces más embarazoso. Traté de dejar pasar ese pensamiento y me concentré en lograr que Sam se calmara, podía sentir temblar de rabia a mi costado. Nunca la había notado así.

La alemana gritó desde unos cuantos metros tras que Sam perdería su empleo si no volvía donde se encontraba ella en ese mismo momento. Hubo un instante que temí por la vida de su jefa.

Tomé su mano, mitad por hacerle saber que estaba con ella apoyándola y mitad para detenerla si en caso decidiera tomar otras medidas. Sonreí cuando la escuché decir que no le importaba un bledo si perdía el empleo.

Salimos por la puerta trasera y vimos al casanova durmiendo sobre unas bolsas de basura probablemente luego que los guardias lo botaran. Ambos nos reímos y puse un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Le pedí perdón por el escándalo y ella me respondió que lo esperaba, me sorprendió su respuesta a lo que ella agregó que me demoré un poco en reaccionar. Entonces me di cuenta que ella sabía desde el principio que yo estaba allí, observándola. Cuidándola.

Ahora quedaba el hecho que había perdido su trabajo por mi culpa, sonrió y confesó que renunciar había cruzado su mente muchas veces. Mi ego pensó que sería por mí pero en realidad fue porque no aguantaba a su jefa y por supuesto los interminables e insoportables casanovas; al final no me importó que no fuera por mí.

Me dio un beso el cual respondí gustoso pero no pude evitar lanzar un casi imperceptible gemido de dolor, estúpida quijada inflamada. Ambos nos reímos y apresuramos el paso.

Solté una risita cuando me confesó que siempre supo que ser camarera no era lo suyo.

**

* * *

****¡Ta-dán! **

**Es mi primer fanfiction aquí asi que siéntanse libres de opinar o en todo caso tirar tomatazos ^^ ****¡Nos vemos!**

**Aimee.**


End file.
